Kos-kosan 101
by shota hunterz
Summary: Cerita super random tak mendydyck, dengan anak-anak produce 101 season 2 yang jadi cast. Warn! sometimes can be BL, also slang languange. Non EYD.
1. Chapter 1

Deretan alfabetis diketuk di atas papan ketik sejak beberapa jam lalu, tampaknya tombol backspace lebih mendominasi, karena kemanfaatan waktu yang digunakan mencapai keefisienan hanya sepuluh persen. Otaknya dipaksa untuk bisa merangkai kata, namun hanya sebuah kesalahan yang ia torehkan, ketika sebaris kalimat yang sepersekian detik termuntahkan di layar komputer portabel lusuh. Disusul dengan tekanan tombol hapus, semuanya kembali menghilang.  
Jadi?  
Hanya 'Kata Pengantar' yang mampu ia ketik semenjak dua jam setengah lalu bersama segelas kopi yang sudah tandas. Tidak berfaedah.  
Helaan nafas lebih sering keluar ketimbang lontaran do'a. ia sudah lelah, baik jiwa maupun raga.  
Judul skripsi baru disetujui tadi siang, ia sudah kelewat senang dan dengan tekad mulia, berniat menyelesaikan tugas akhir tersebut dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Mengenyampingkan tugas-tugas lain dan kebutuhan tidur setiap harinya. Bahkan beberapa produk kopi menjejali kantung belanjanya tadi siang.  
Menyusun skripsi tak semudah mencaci maba.  
"Gusti, apa salah hamba?" ia malah mengeluh.  
Kamar kosan sepetak lima kali empat yang berantakan, membuatnya sumpek seketika. Mengaktifkan fitur internet dan membuka aplikasi instagram dari layar ponsel adalah pengalih stress. Persetan dengan kuotanyanya yang sekarat.  
Scroll.  
Tidak ada yang menarik.  
Nekat membuka instastory, ia seratus persen tidak peduli dengan kuota.  
Hanya update mengenai kesenangan, foto makanan, liburan dan kebahagiaan duniawi yang diposting beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang istimewa, kesemuanya hanya makin menggarami perasaan lelaki malang yang menderita dalam penyusunan skripsi. Seketika ia merasa hidup tidak adil.  
Kegiatan tidak mulianya terinterupsi dengan suara pintu yang dibuka tidak sabaran dari luar, di susul kepala merah muda menyembul dengan cengiran.  
"Ta, minjem helm lo dong!"  
Ia nyaris latah. Untung cepat mengelus dada.  
"Goblok, kalo masuk ketok dulu kek!"  
"Lagian udah malem begini kamar lo gak dikunci aja – eh gue masuk ya?" dengan kurang ajar, lelaki itu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur kebanggan Takada kenta sambil memakai sepatu.  
Sepatunya masuk kamar.  
Sepatu kotor itu menginjak lantai yang tadi siang sudah di pel.  
Takada Kenta resmi murka.  
"Eh, kobokan warung nasi. Punya mata gak lo? Itu lantai udah bersih lo injek-injek seenak jidat. Ngajak berantem?"  
Yang dimarahi, kicep.  
Helm yang ia pegang, di benturkan ke kepalanya.  
"Anjir Kenta, sakit WOI!"  
Surai merah muda di elus-elus, menunduk defensif.  
"Pergi lo dari kamar gue, Daniel geblek! Nih bawa helmnya, kalo lo besok pagi gak balik lagi buat ngepel kosan gue, gue potong tuh gigi!"  
Memang dasarnya, Kang Daniel itu terlahir masokis, sebelum melengang pergi dari kamar sumpek itu, ia masih sempat menggoda.  
"Galak amat sih, cantiknya ntar ngilang..."  
"MUSNAH!"  
Lagi pula orang gila mana yang meminjam helm tengah malam hanya untuk pergi ke warung nasi yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari blok kos-kosan.  
Mending kalau pakai motor.  
Ini helmnya doang.  
"Takut di tilang –" katanya.  
Ong Seungwoo, tetangga kosannya yang lain. Memiliki substansi kegilaan yang sama. Dimana mereka berdua mendeklarasikan diri sebagai "Dua Rendang" Keren dan Menendang. Selalu siap sedia menemani kemana Kang Daniel pergi.  
Tidak penting memang.

Moodnya sudah diinvasi oleh rasa kantuk. Alhasil komputer portabel yang masih melantunkan lagu Jeketi, bersuara tanpa didengar. Lupa dimatiin.  
Lembaran kertas dijadikan bantal, dan resmi menyelam ke alam mimpi ketika jam menunjukan pukul 01 lewat tiga menit.  
...

A/N: Hello, im newbie in this fandom hahahahaha. Menulis random tengah malam, dan berhasil menjadi tulisan tydack mendydyck seperti ini Orz sebenernya lebih cocok di sebut draft ketimbang cerita. but, why not? hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan kegiatan saya... (padahal bentar lagi uas). Seriously, i need more 101 fiction huhuhuhu.  
salam hangat,  
\- Shota Hunterz :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan and Sewoon

"Nyo..."  
"Ponyo!"  
"Jung Sewoon, buka pintunya dong..."  
"Assalamualaikum."  
"PONYO ADA GEMPA! BURUAN KELUAR!"  
Cara terakhir untuk mengembalikan Jung Sewoon dari alam mimpi adalah berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil berbohong (kalo gak gempa ya kebakaran, atau yang paling ampuh – Geunhee nagih pulsa tuh.)  
Suara langkah kaki menghentak terdengar sebelum derit engsel pintu kurang minyak, terbuka. Jung Ponyo masih seberantakan skripsinya. Netra sedikit terbuka, dan berkata lirih.  
"Ada apa? Aku udah bayar pulsa kok..."  
Yang mengganggu hanya tersenyum.  
"Aku mau nginep di kamar kamu ya?"  
Setengah sadar, Sewoon mengangguk setuju. Kembali ia balik badan dan tidur di atas kasur busa setipis iman.  
"Nyo, aku bawa yoghurt mangga. Bangun dulu dong..."  
Pipi kenyal ditekan telunjuk, berusaha membangunkan sang putri tidur. Sekalian modus.  
"Aku mau bobo dulu, kamu aja yang makan..."  
"Ih, aku sengaja kesini buat beliin kamu yoghurt loh, kamu kok tega sama pacar sendiri?"  
Seketika matanya terbuka lebar mendengar statement terakhir yang menjadi emetika.  
Fix. Jung Ponyo ingin muntah.  
"Apa sih, Jaehwan!"  
Tuh kan lucu, walau masih ileran dan belekan.  
Bapak Jaehwan tertawa bisnis. Jaga image depan gebetan.  
"Bangun dulu dong, temenin aku..."  
Untung hatinya masih ori, coba kalau kw, sudah meledak karena jengkel dari tadi. Setengah hati, Sewoon terbangun, duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Memeluk bantal dan menatap pengganggu.  
"Jadi pacar aku ya? Kalo nggak mau, aku gangguin tidur kamu terus."  
"AKU BOBO LAGI NIH!"  
"Iya- iya hehehe, becanda..."  
Keduanya hening dalam pikiran masing-masing.  
Gila memang, Kim Jaehwan datang dan mengganggu Jung sewoon di jam 4 subuh. Ketika semua orang sedang klimaks di alam mimpinya.  
Si imut sudah kembali terkantuk-kantuk, lehernya tak mampu menopang kepala, dan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas kasur.  
Kim Jaehwan bingung harus berkata apa, ia tak tega kembali mengganggu. Tapi enggan juga untuk enyah dari sana.  
"Nyo, sebenernya aku besok mau KKN 2 bulan ke luar kota. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya, nanti aku kabarin kamu kok - " Kim Jaehwan mengelus rambut halus milik gebetan. Berbisik mendekat di dekat telinga, berharap yang punya, mendengar. Walau ia tak yakin sih. " – Makan yang bener, aku gak mau kamu sakit. Kalo ada apa-apa cepet telfon aku ya. Jangan lupa shalat, itu yang terpenting. Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga diri baik-baik."  
Keberangkatan kereta, satu jam lagi. Dan ia harus mengebut untuk mencapai stasiun, demi Jung Ponyo. Ia rela menyimpang dulu. menaruh kantong kertas berisi bingkisan untuk sang tercinta, kemudian pergi.  
Gagang pintu nyaris digapai ketika ia merasa melupakan sesuatu.  
Hatinya bimbang, apakah ia ingin melakukan 'itu' atau tidak.  
Secepat kilat ia kembali, mengecup pucuk kepala sang putri tidur kemudian melengang pergi.  
"Anjir... gue ngapain?"  
Ucapnya, setelah berhasil pergi meinggalkan sewoon yang tak tahu apa-apa.

...  
A/N: diketik negbut tanpa koreksi typo. maafin atas banyaknya typo wkwkwk salam hangat,  
Shota Hunterz :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunbin and Minhyun.

"Kak, aku bantuin ya?"  
"Gak!"  
"Aku bawain deh bukunya, mau gak?"  
"Gak!"  
"Judes amat nih, Kak. Ini kan bukan ospek."  
"Kalo kamu gangguin saya terus, saya panggil satpam nih!"  
Akhirnya, Hwang Minhyun menyerah dengan segala kegilaan dari adik kelasnya yang terindikasi sedang jatuh cinta. Dan dengan sial, dirinya adalh objek delusi.  
Kwon Hyunbin, mahasiswa dua tingkat dibawahnya sudah lebih dari satu bulan selalu berada tidak jauh dimanapun ia berada, meski eksistensi sang lelaki jangkung sudah berungkali berujung penolakan, bahkan kekerasan. Dua kali pipi mulus Kwon Hyunbin ditampar karena percobaan pencurian ciuman pertama di depan umum.  
Hwang Minhyun kesal hingga ke ubun.  
Hari ini, hari minggu. Si penguntit berdiri apik dengan wangi segar khas parfum mahal di depan pintu kosan dengan rambut setengah basah, disisir klimis ke belakang. (Minhyun berkata bahwa ia menyukai orang yang rapi ketika ospek setengah tahun lalu).  
Hwang Minhyun berniat puasa bicara. Telinga ditulikan, mata di butakan dan kulit dibuat mati rasa. Sengaja. Mengabaikan kehadiran idiot jangkung yang senantiasa tersenyum penuh antusias.  
Rencananya disusun untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari buku referensi bahan skripsi. Kemudian mampir ke supermarket, membeli stok mie instan dan sabun mandi. Lalu pulang dan kembali bercumbu dengan tugas.  
"Kak, pohonnya bagus ya?"  
Minhyun masih tahan untuk tuli.  
"Kak, jalan terus, gak naik bis apa?"  
"Itu orang pacaran nafsu amat deh, peluk-pelukan pinggir jalan!"  
"Hahahaha apaan anjir itu bencong ngamen lagunya yoreojwo!"  
"Kak, kok makin bahenol aja?"  
Dan kontak fisik resmi terjadi ketiga kalinya. Bukan tamparan sayang, tapi tonjokan mesra. Tepat di ulu hati.  
Kalau Hyunbin tak kuat, ia sudah muntah saat itu juga.  
"Bangsat ya kamu, kurang ajar banget!"  
Seumur Mahasiswa, dia belum pernah berbicara sekasar itu pada siapapun. Imagenya dibentengi hal-hal berbudi luhur. Jabatannya adalah mantan menteri SDM di BEM. Sudah pasti akhlak mulia di nomor satukan.  
Kwon Hyunbin terbahak, nyaris muntah. Ia limbung kesamping, memegang pohon dan tertawa bagai kesetanan.  
"Kak, lucu banget sih kalau lagi marah!"  
Minhyun mendecih dan berbalik badan. Perpustakaan kota hanya beberapa langkah lagi, tapi sang adik kelas masih belum menyerah. Berlari kecil menyusul langkah yang dicinta.  
Pernah terfikir, apa ia sebaiknya berlari saja? Kabur dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat?  
Tapi kaki Kwon Hyunbin sudah pasti bisa menjangkau.  
Pun di dalam perpustakaan.  
Umumnya hening adalah menenangkan. Penuh kedamaian. Pembuat konsentrasi yang baik.  
Tidak. Jika ada penguntit kelewat terang-terangan yang menatapmu sambil menopang dagu tepat di seberang kursi. Hwang Minhyun risi setengah mati.  
Membolak-balik lembar buku hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Berulang kali netra tajamnya mencuri pandang dibalik poni. Berulangkali juga ia nyaris tersipu, ketika posisi sang penguntit tak berubah. Masih saja terpaku pada dirinya.  
Menatap dengan pandangan lunak, mengagumi.  
Mau tidak mau, si jangkung sudah mencuri perhatian dan secuil merusak semestanya. Meski dulu Hwang Minhyun seratus persen menampik. Tereduksi satu persen dengan caranya menatap, dan mengagumi. Hanya satu persen saja.  
Ya.  
Satu persen untuk hari ini.  
... 


End file.
